The hard part
by sunny214
Summary: Season three, after Sydneys talk about closure with Vaughn in the first episode. It is now Vaughns turn.


Disclaimer: I didn´t own anything from Alias. I am only writing this for fun.

This is set in season three, Sydney had this tough talk with Vaughn, where she tells me what a waste it would have been to don

This is set in season three, Sydney had this tough talk with Vaughn, where she tells him what a waste it would have been to don´t give up on them. Weiss had told her that he eventually comes back. Everything after that didn´t happen.

* * *

Vaughn was in his schoolclass when she came in, thankfully the school bell rang. The students left the room and then they were alone again.

"Hey!" Sydney was the first to broke the silence.

"Hey!" Vaughn said quietly, he couldn´t look at her right away.

"Eric told me that you thought of coming back…and I just wanted you to know that it will be alright for me and I don´t have a problem with it" Syd continued.

"Good to know…he paused… you excuse me my students wait for me." He said it so unemotional as he could at this moment.

"Sure" Syd answered perplex.

He went out of the room turn around the corner and stopped. He took a few deep breath and tried to get his feelings under control again.

* * *

As she entered the CIA Building Weiss came along her way. He noticed that something was bothering her and he asked: "What happened?"

"I visit Vaughn." She said upset. Weiss took her to his office so they could talk in privat.

"And that didn´t ran well – I guess"

"I told him that I would be alright with him working here and his only reaction was – good to know and leave." Syd continued still not sure what she thought of it.

Eric gently put her arm around her and softly spoke to her: "You know that I don´t want to be in the middle of it, but I can tell you that it was really hard for him, too. And that he must figure a way out to handle this situation just as much as you. Give you two a little time.

"Anyway he didn´t have to be cold as ice. When we work together again we must learn to trust each other again." It isn´t easy for me neither." Syd replied angrily.

"Syd you knew that you was always the stronger one!" He said commiserative.

They stood there a few more minutes and then went back to work.

* * *

He had looked all over for him and finally found him in a bar. Not the exact place he would had searched him but since Syd "death" he wasn´t the same as before Eric were thinking. He sat by his side silently. Vaughn looked up from his glass and sighed.

Eric: "Don´t start with this again…buddy"

No reaction from Vaughn.

Eric: "You should talk with her about the last two years and what happened in them."

Vaughn stared into the space. And still no reaction.

Eric: "She needs to know it – and it will also help you to deal with it."

Vaughn spoke hoarse: "I don´t know how – how you tell someone that it killed you when you believed that this person had died?"

Eric: "Best to start with honesty…"

* * *

Few days later Sydney received a phone call from Vaughn, where he asked her to meeting him so that they finally could talk. There they were now - sitting on a bank by the river an awkwardly silence between them. This time Vaughn was one who broke it.

"You were wrong when you said I gave up on us to easily. After you died, I used to talk to you...like you were still around. Literally, out loud, whole conversations about...nothing. Then one day...you started answering… I mean, I could hear you in my head...like you were right next to me, Sydney. And although rationally I knew I was a guy who...stayed up nights drinking...talking to his dead girlfriend... Still, I couldn't stop!

Finally one night you said to me that I should follow you and so I tried. I took a knife and cut …" he was shaking and his voice was broke so he stop there…he swallowed his tears took a deep breath…and continued.

"Eric had told me later that I was different the whole day and he started to worry about me when I didn´t answered his phone calls that evening. He only came along to convince himself that everything was alright. He called the ambulance…" he must pause again…" I wanted you to know that - to understand that I had to move on. Although it was the hardest thing I ever had to do – there wasn´t another option for me to choose. Therefore I didn´t regret to move on."

After another few silent minutes Sydney said softly: "I am glad that Eric came by."

She gently rested her arm on his back and they enjoyed the rest of this peaceful evening far away from the harsh reality on that bank. Just sitting there together.

* * *

I love the scene between Sydney and Vaughn in the series when he explain to her how he experience and feel in this two years. He said something that it nearly killed him and I always wondered I he saw suicide as a option. This thought didn´t leave me so I started to write this story and hope you like it. Any review will be appreciated. Actually it is a one chapter but if I get much positive reactions maybe there be more.


End file.
